Simplemente Necesidad
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo esto a él? ¡No concebía que estuviera teniendo sueños húmedos con América! ¡Con Alfred!. Y para agregarla… o para cagarla más… él era el pasivo. ¿Alguien podría matarlo por favor? !Porque eso no podía estarle pasando a él!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: Lemon a full xD y relación ChicoxChico. A los que no les guste esta temática, no la lean.

**Simplemente Necesidad**

_**¿Cómo era esto posible?**_

_No lo comprendía. No lograba entender como diablos habían terminado así. __¡Se suponía que jamás iba a permitirlo! Pero solo bastó verlo de aquella manera para mandar al demonio todo racionalismo… _

_Y, maldita sea, ¡Se sintió jodidamente bien! _

_Aun podía escuchar y recordar lo ocurrido perfectamente…_

-_**HetaliaAxisPowers**_-

Todo comenzó en un día normal. Los países se encontraban reunidos en Londres, para las ya típicas Conferencias Mundiales… o bueno, a lo que se podría llamar como Conferencia, porque ahí se hablaba de todo menos de los problemas mundiales.

Inglaterra se encontraba bebiendo su té mientras escuchaba a Estados Unidos hablar de cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza. Ya sea, una invasión extraterrestre, o que no le había llegado el muñequito de Bob Esponja que él quería en su cajita feliz. Ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haberle cedido el mando…

Pero no tenía otra opción. Porque por más que lo intentaba, por más que ponía la mayor fuerza de voluntad, no conseguía concentrarse. Y es que el tan solo ver como le ignoraba vilmente mientras hablaba le enfadaba. Demasiado.

Se maldecía por eso. Por darle tanta importancia a algo que no debía ser importante en lo más mínimo. Pero, la culpa la tenían esos _malditos sueños _que ya hace varios meses tenía.

¿Había alguna forma de lograr matarse a pesar de su inmortalidad? Porque si la había estaba sumamente tentado a hacerla. ¡Es que no podía ser que eso le esté pasando a él! ¡Ni que fuera un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas!

Porque sí. Sus sueños no eran recuerdos de cuando era su colonia, ni siquiera una declaración o algo. Sus sueños eran todo, menos inocentes.

¡¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en un pervertido como Francia? ¡Maldito Francés y sus múltiples charlas obscenas! ¡Ya sabía que algún día iban a traumarlo!

Pero es que era… era… ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡No concebía que estuviera teniendo sueños húmedos con América! ¡Con Alfred! ¡Con Estados Unidos! ¡El idiota estadounidense que lo traicionó y se independizó dejándolo en soledad! ¡Fuck! ¡Mil y un veces Fuck!

Encima, cada vez que lo observaba se le venían a la mente esas escenas. De él y América teniendo…. _¡Mierda! ¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo en su cabeza! _

Y para agregarla… o para cagarla más… él era el pasivo. ¡Si! ¡No solo soñaba cosas pervertidas con el americano si no que, además actuaba de uke! ¡Y le gustaba maldición! ¡Gemía como una _zorra en celo! _

No había necesidad de explicar que sucedía cuando se levantaba ¿verdad? No, si estaba más claro que el agua…

Quería morirse. O mejor, que algún país viniera y lo asesinara para así evitar la vergüenza de tener que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo esto a él? ¿A caso el destino disfrutaba viéndolo torturarse internamente? ¿Le gustaba verlo al borde de la locura? Porque si era así, el destino era un reverendo hijo de…

Suspiró tratando de calmarse. No sacaba nada con desesperarse en frente de los demás. Tomó lo poco que le quedaba en la taza y levantó su vista: vacío.

¿Whats? ¿En que momento se fueron todos sin que se enterara? ¿Se había metido tanto en sus conflictos internos que no se había percatado que la reunión había terminado? ¿Y porqué nadie le avisó?

Volvió a maldecir con toda su alma a Alfred F. Jones y los sueños que le hacía tener…

…

…

…

…

…

Sintió una respiración en su hombro. Un cálido aire rozándole el oído y causándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

Su cabeza giro solo para fijarse en unos pozos azules mucho más profundos que las mismísimas aguas del océano, y más atrayente que el cielo cuando está completamente despejado. Esos ojos con los que soñaba día y noche…

No pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente al percatarse de la cercanía entre sus cuerpos. En un acto reflejo se paró de su silla para darle la cara.

—**¿Qué… qué crees que haces?** — logró pronunciar. Agradeciendo que no haya tartamudeado.

—**¿Yo? Más bien que hacías tú, Iggy**— contestó despreocupadamente— **hace quince minutos que la reunión terminó y no te has movido un solo centímetro hace **_**treinta**_**…**

—**¡¿Y que te importa eso a ti? Además, ¡¿Porqué estabas tan cerca, idiot?** — exclamó aún más rojo. Genial, ahora hasta actuaba cómo adolescente enamorada…

Se sorprendió ante ese pensamiento, reflejándose en su rostro. Agitó nerviosamente su cabeza para borrar esa estúpida comparación que se le había ocurrido. Era totalmente absurdo y absolutamente imposible.

Estados Unidos observaba a su antiguo tutor un tanto preocupado. Inglaterra estaba actuando más raro de lo normal… aunque si lo pensaba, hace meses que estaba extraño.

—**Iggy, ¿Te encuentras bien?** — cuestionó ignorando la pregunta antes mencionada por el británico.

Arthur se dio cuenta de la escena que estaba montando y se avergonzó del hecho. Dándose media vuelta decidió salir de una buena vez de esa sala y refugiarse en su querida y pacífica casa, para evitar seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—**Por supuesto, Bloody Git. Mejor ve a tu hotel que ya se está haciendo de noche y yo estoy demasiado cansado como para soportarte… nos vemos**— se despidió caminando rápido pero no tanto como para que el estadounidense se de cuenta.

Cuando ya no se lo veía. Alfred soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo. Se golpeó la cara con la mano y se declaró la persona más cobarde del planeta.

—**Demonios… estuve tan cerca… a solo centímetros…**

Era un reverendo idiota, pero eso no lo desanimaba. Al contrario, esto se volvía a cada segundo que pasaba en un reto para él. Sonrió con picardía mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón y se iba por el mismo camino que había tomado el inglés.

—**La noche aún es joven. Y los Héroes no se rinden hasta alcanzar lo que quieren… tengo un plan, y para cumplirlo debo hacer una pequeña visita nocturna… jeje.**

-_**HetaliaAxisPowers**_-

Se escabulló con agilidad por los pasillos de la Mansión. Se sabía cada rincón de memoria, por lo que estar yendo en la oscuridad le importaba muy poco.

Pensó por un momento que Arthur debería reforzar su seguridad, ¡Fue demasiado fácil entrar! Pero dejaría eso para luego. _Mucho _después.

Finalmente, llegó a la habitación que quería. Seguramente ya estaría durmiendo… y bueno, era obvio teniendo en cuenta que pasaban de las dos de la mañana. Aunque igual, él no tenía sueño, ventaja y desventaja de tener seis horas de diferencia con Reino Unido.

Entró silenciosamente, algo bastante raro para él, y se posó justo al lado de su cama. Ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados mientras se hundía en sueños inimaginables para su mente ¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Él aparecería en alguno de ellos? Tenía esa pequeña ilusión.

La luz que entraba por la ventana daba hacia su rostro, por lo que Alfred podía contemplarlo perfectamente. Siempre creyó, aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, que Arthur era demasiado bello como para no notarlo. Sin contar, que tenía una personalidad muy atrayente para el norteamericano: todo un desafío.

Lo deseaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. El verlo ahí acostado, tan frágil y hermoso lograba que su cuerpo ardiera en segundos. Vamos, no era nada nuevo para él la atracción que su ex tutor le hacía sentir. Por eso estaba en ese lugar. Porque ya no lo soportaba. Doscientos siglos eran demasiado ¿No es cierto? Y el inglés parecía que lo hacía a posta poniendo esa cara tan angelical, levemente sonrojada… y su respiración medianamente agitada…

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba encima del rubio mayor observándolo de más cerca. Ciertamente, a esa distancia, el británico se veía _violable_, y no es que él fuera un pervertido, ¡Ese era Francis! Es solo que de verdad lucía como si estuviera _excitado_.

No pudiendo evitarlo acercó sus labios a los del otro, que estaban semi abiertos, luciendo como una invitación a ser profanados.

Lamió superficialmente el labio inferior deleitándose por el maravilloso aroma que aspiraba desde el cuerpo del británico. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con el labio posterior, esta vez, mordiéndole suavemente. Su lengua poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse dentro de la boca del mayor y comenzar a probarla entera.

_Sublime_, así se sentía. Tenerlo entre sus brazos, besándolo, era solo algo que ocurría en sus sueños. Y sin embargo, ahora era real.

Se separó un poco, lo suficiente para tomar un poco de aire y ver si no había despertado al inglés. Este se veía más agitado que antes, pero lo atribuyó al beso que le dio. Fue descendiendo para saborear más del cuerpo de su Iggy. Bajó hasta su cuello lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y lo mordió de igual forma que antes, sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente, seguramente aparecería una marca. Aunque en ese instante no le interesaba en absoluto. Iba a animarse a bajar otro poco cuando escuchó al británico murmurar.

—**Alfred…**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido sin tener oportunidad de moverse. ¿Se despertó? Dirigió su vista rápidamente al rostro de Arthur encontrándolo aún con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó lo suficiente para confirmar, y si, de hecho seguía durmiendo. Entonces ¿Por qué lo nombró?

—**Al… en la sala no, cualquiera puede vernos.**

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablaba?

—**No me muerdas tan fuerte idiota, odio tener que ponerme una curita luego para que nadie se de cuenta.**

Ok. Eso no se lo esperaba, acaso… acaso el inglés estaba soñando_ ¿Con él? _

—**Al… aah, no lo hagas tan rápido…**

¡Si estaba soñando con él! ¡¿Y eso que había escuchado salir de su boca fue un gemido? ¡¿Arthur estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo con él?

—**No pares… te necesito…**

¡Al diablo todo! ¡Él no podía resistir una invitación así! ¡Por mucho que el otro esté soñando!

Volvió a recostarse sobre el inglés decidido más que nunca a continuar. Con sus manos empezó a desabrochar uno por uno cada botón del camisón que tenía puesto el mayor, dejando lucir su apetitosa piel para ser probada.

Y si que la iba a probar. De esa noche, Inglaterra no salía ileso. Había que aprovechar que estuviera dormido ¿no?

Pues bien, ¡Manos a la obra!

Cumpliría las fantasías de su Iggy… y de paso, las suyas.

_**Continuará….**_

_N/L_

_¡Hola a todas! Aquí con otro fic, aunque en realidad este es un mini fic. Constará de tres capítulos ya escritos, jeje. En realidad, es más un pretexto para escribir lemon._

_El titulo se ajusta a la necesidad que tienen ambos de "Hacer el amor" y al mismo tiempo, la necesidad que tenía de escribir este tipo de cosas entre ellos. Jejeje._

_Para mañana o pasado subiré el otro capítulo de mi fic: Juguemos a Rodear, para los que la leen. Y días después quizá: What Everyone Knows. Pero ahora espero que les guste esto._

_Nos vemos y dejen reviews si quieren saber como sigue esto, muajajaja._

_¡Bye, Bye!_


	2. Parte II

Disclaimer: "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. No es mi intención lucrar con su creación, solo entretenerlas. Además, si me perteneciera sería completamente 100% Yaoi.

Dedicatorias: Quiero dedicar este capítulo en primer lugar a: Kimonohi Tsuki, una amiga que conozco hace poco pero que ya aprendí a querer. Me ayudaste a calmarme y por sobre todo me diste los ánimos que me faltaban, por ello… ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Y en segundo lugar pero con la misma importancia: Leila n.n ¡Querida sorella! ¡Te quiero demasiado! ¡Esta es la primera sorpresa que te dije que tenía para ti! ¡Espero que te guste!

Ahora sí: disfruten el capítulo.

**Simplemente Necesidad**

—_Aahh… Al… ¿Por qué lo haces? —__ cuestionó mientras sentía como le acariciaba sutilmente las piernas. _

—_¿No es obvio, Iggy? Te deseo… te necesito como no tienes una idea…__—__ murmuró en su oído. Las palabras venían acompañadas de una respiración agitada y húmeda. _

_Sentía como el menor le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja arrancándole un leve gemido, que a pesar de no querer soltarlo, no podía evitarlo. Se agarró a sus brazos arqueando la espalda para darle más piel, y se dejó llevar…_

—_Entonces hazlo… yo también… te necesito Al…_

-_**HetaliaAxisPowers**_-

—**Te necesito Al…**— susurró Arthur metido en su mundo de fantasías.

Alfred lo escuchaba atentamente aún un poco incrédulo de la situación. Pero ya no lo soportaba, había llegado al límite. Debía tenerlo, debía hacerlo suyo…

Los botones fueron desabrochados uno por uno de manera lenta pero delicada. A medida que lo hacía, no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar levemente cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo.

Le besó el cuello con deleite. Jamás se cansaría de probar esa piel tan suave y deliciosa… eran adictivas.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta el torso con sumo cuidado. Una de sus manos estaba terminando de desabrochar el camisón, mientras que la otra se encargaba de tocar superficialmente los muslos del inglés.

Se detuvo en una de los pezones del mayor. Con su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de el, y sus dedos que ya habían dejado la zona inferior, se encargaban del otro pezón, teniendo como objetivo dejarlos duros. Una vez así, comenzó a morderlos y llenarlos de saliva, oyendo los suspiros que el otro emitía.

—**Alfred...**

Lo observó con ternura un momento y subiendo su cabeza lo beso dulcemente, probando el extraño sabor a vainilla que estos tenían.

—**Como me gustaría oírte gemir mi nombre estando despierto, Iggy…**

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y se dedicó a seguir su camino por el cuerpo del británico. Sacándole completamente la vestimenta, lo miró hipnotizado. Lo tenía ahí, desnudo y solo para él. No deseaba nada más…

Su boca se aventuró un poco más al sur, llegando a las caderas que delineó perfectamente. Repartió unos cuantos besos en el ombligo, cuando se quedó estático contemplando _algo _inesperado: en el costado derecho, casi al final de su pelvis, un tatuaje se dejaba ver, y no de cualquier cosa, era una _guitarra eléctrica. _¿Desde cuándo Arthur tenía un tatuaje? ¿Y porque de una guitarra? Por cómo era, sería más común que se hubiera puesto la imagen de una de sus criaturas o de la bandera inglesa… ¿Por qué de una guitarra eléctrica?

No le dio importancia, es más, le gustó descubrir algo nuevo de él. Algo así de sexy encima…

_Lo excitaba demasiado._

Una sonrisa lujuriosa apareció en su cara. Le fascinó la idea de encontrar algo nuevo del inglés, algo que quizá nadie más haya visto en su vida… solo para él.

Se levantó levemente del cuerpo del mayor para poder sacarse su chaqueta de aviador y la remera que llevaba debajo en forma rápida. Después, con la misma velocidad se deshizo de sus pantalones quedándose solo en bóxer, haciendo que se le notara su erección.

Ya no podía aguantar más… el deseo lo estaba quemando de forma asfixiante.

Con su lengua marcó cada contorno del tatuaje como si quisiera grabar su sabor, su textura, todo. En cambio, una de sus manos fue hasta la parte más íntima del inglés, que comenzó a acariciar levemente en un movimiento de arriba abajo sin parar.

Poco a poco notó que las caricias estaban surgiendo efecto, pues el miembro del otro empezaba a despertar. Relamió sus labios sintiéndolos secos, mientras observaba por entero a su Iggy. Era suyo… estaba a punto de demostrar que solo a él le pertenecía.

Observó su rostro, sonrojado y jadeante. Así quería verlo… siempre deseo estar en esa situación con él. Pero, en su corazón, una pequeña punzada se sentía, un vacío al saber que la única forma de poder tenerlo de esa forma era cuando estuviera dormido…

Dolía, dolía bastante. Porque no quería que fuera así, el deseaba poder disfrutar ese momento con el británico despierto, escucharlo pedir más… sentir que él también _necesitaba_ aquello…

¿Debía detenerse? ¿Marcharse y dejar que el mayor creyera que solo era un sueño?

-_**HetaliaAxisPowers**_-

_Arthur sentía que se iba a quemar en cualquier momento. Alfred estaba lamiendo de una forma muy erótica el tatuaje que se había hecho en su época punk. Y le gustaba verlo así: hambriento por devorarlo, deseoso de marcarlo. _

_Era difícil pensar coherentemente cuando sus manos le tocaban… solo quería fundirse con él y que le haga perder la locura. _

—_**Eres delicioso Iggy…**_

—_**Je… aah… Bloody Hell, deja de jugar y ponte serio… ahhh…**_

—_**Estamos necesitados ¿eh? Muy bien… te demostraré lo que un Héroe como yo es capaz de hacer…**_

—_**Aaahh… eso… lo veremos… Idiot.**_

-_**HetaliaAxisPowers**_-

—**Demuéstrame que ya no eres más un niño, Alfred…**

América levantó la vista nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras. El brillo en sus ojos reapareció junto con la sonrisa prepotente, ¿Lo hacía a posta o qué?

No importaba. Si Arthur quería o no hacer eso con él ya no importaba… le daría tanto placer que terminaría despertándose.

Agarró su hombría una vez más, ahora con el firme propósito de terminar lo que empezó. Su boca fue usada como reemplazo de su mano, haciendo los mismos movimientos.

Chupaba desde la punta y toda la extensión con una seguridad envidiable. Mordía y lamía igual que si fuera un chupetín. O mejor.

El mayor comenzaba a soltar pequeños gemidos que eran música para sus oídos. Le hacían ver que estaba bien, le sacaban sus dudas. Lo llenaban de convicción para continuar con aquello.

Seguía subiendo y bajando sin querer dejar de saborear. El inglés cada vez se escuchaba más agitado, más jadeante. Estaba llegando, sabía que muy pronto terminaría viniéndose.

Fue entonces que se detuvo.

Sus ojos observaban el rostro de Arthur queriendo memorizar esa imagen, grabarla a fuego en su mente. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración descontrolada, sus labios rojos y húmedos…

Y entonces, sin esperárselo… sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente.

Se miraron, se analizaron tratando de hallar _algo_ en la mirada del otro. Arthur no captaba, solo seguía ahí, sintiéndose arder en llamas y queriendo que el americano volviera a tocarle.

Alfred no sabía que decir. ¿Disculparse, salir huyendo o seguir? Al parecer el inglés no diría nada… solo se le quedaba mirando… con un brillo lujurioso que lo estaba volviendo loco…

—**Iggy… yo…**

—**¿Porqué… te detuviste, Idiot?** — cuestionó cerrando sus ojos nuevamente para abrirlos y mostrarle una sonrisa depredadora— **nadie te dijo que te detuvieras…**

—**¿Qué? Pero…**

—**No puedes empezar algo y dejarlo a mitad de camino… **

—**¿Eh?**

—**¿Vas a hacerlo tú o tendré que hacerlo yo?** — reprochó con un tono pícaro. Ante la vista del menor, empezó a tocarse el mismo tratando de satisfacerse por sí solo. Sus gemidos se hacían más intensos a medida que aumentaba la velocidad.

Alfred no podía dejar de observarlo… acariciándose de aquella forma tan sensual. Sin darse cuenta, él también comenzó a acariciar su propia erección a la par del otro, sincronizando los movimientos. Al final ambos terminaron viniéndose al mismo tiempo.

Jadeantes volvieron a cruzar miradas y al momento de chocar el verde con el azul se atrajeron de forma casi magnética. Alfred besó al inglés con deseo, adentrándose en su boca sin dejar ni un solo lugar sin saborear. En un momento de descuido, Arthur logró cambiar las posiciones sin cortar el beso.

Agarró la mano del americano y salivo tres de sus dedos sensualmente. El otro solo seguía mirándolo, deleitándose con la vista, no pudiendo creer que el inglés estaba participando consciente de eso.

—**Bloody Hell… ¿Tendré que hacer yo todo el trabajo o ahora si vas a participar?**

Sonrió al segundo que sacaba los dedos de la boca del mayor para de forma lenta deslizar dos de ellos en la pequeña entrada que el británico tenía.

—**Aaaah… hazlo más rápido… **

Movía los dedos dilatando lo mejor que podía el espacio. Tres dedos estaba usando al momento que sentía que estaban llegando a la parte más importante.

—**Ya estoy listo Al…**

Tragó saliva de repente nervioso. Sabía que lo que pasaría ahora sería doloroso para el mayor, y no quería verlo sufrir. Arthur como adivinando sus pensamiento lo besó con dulzura en los labios, al segundo que levantaba levemente su cadera para que el miembro de Alfred entrara cuidadosamente en él.

—**Aaaahh… Fuck…**

Alfred tomó su cintura ayudándole en el proceso, sin poder evitar soltar él un jadeo al sentir el interior de su inglés. Era glorioso, algo que no se podía comparar con nada más.

Una vez entró por completo espero unos segundos a que se acostumbrara. El británico tenía los ojos cerrados y sus músculos contraídos; sus manos se agarraban a sus costados con bastante fuerza. Sin esperárselo empezó a moverse levemente tratando de hacerle pasar aunque sea un poco el dolor.

—**Bloody Hell… aah… hazlo más rápido…**

—**Arthur… aaaahh… Dios…**

—**Aaahhh… así, Alfred…**

Arthur subía y bajaba su cadera suavemente. Alfred podía sentir lo estrecho del interior de él y eso hacía que tuviera más ganas de aumentar la velocidad. Estaba perdiendo el control, estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo en algo deseado desde hace años.

Pero, sin duda, lo que lo hacía valioso, era que lo estuviera haciendo con su persona más importante; porque eso era Arthur para él: la persona más importante.

—**No puedo… aahhh… creer… que esté haciendo esto contigo… aaaahh… Arthur…**

—**Ni yo… aaahh… tampoco… tanto... tanto tiempo resistiéndome… aaaahhh…**

El inglés aceleró las penetraciones olvidándose del dolor, mientras que Alfred agarraba con más fuerza su cintura para facilitarle la tarea. A penas podía escuchar las palabras que el mayor le dirigía, pues estas se ahogaban en su boca por culpa de los gemidos que salían.

—**Tantas… tantas veces… aahhh… este en verdad es un… aahh… hermoso sueño…**

—**¿De qué… mmm… hablás…aahh…?**

Alfred tomó los hombros del mayor y con ayuda de su fuerza logró ponerse encima nuevamente. Las penetraciones se hacían fuertes, ambos queriendo disfrutar lo máximo, ambos queriendo ahogarse de placer.

—**Yo… aaahh… Al… **

Su miembro salía y entraba sin parar. Podía ver perfectamente los espasmos y temblores que el cuerpo del británico sufría… el placer era demasiado…

Arthur se abrazó a su cuello sintiendo como el menor chocaba simultáneamente con su zona más sensible, ese punto que lo enloquecía. Ya no podía decir nada, solo jadeaba y trataba de respirar lo suficiente entre tanto fuego que lo llenaba.

—**Eres… aaaahhh… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Arthur… aaahhh…**

El otro en vez de responder, apretó su agarre y clavó las uñas en su espalda, marcándolas en su carne. Faltaba poco, él ya no resistía.

Sus manos fueron hasta la hombría de Arthur para masturbarla junto con las penetraciones. La cama ya hacía ruido de todos los movimientos hechos por los ocupantes de ella.

Entonces el oji-verde tomó el rostro de Alfred y lo besó pasionalmente al segundo que se venía en su mano. Su grito de éxtasis murió en la boca del que se lo produjo.

Alfred presionó más las embestidas ante el estallido y remató con fuerza tres veces más antes de también venirse, pero en el interior del otro. Cortó la unión de sus labios para poder jadear su nombre con libertad, para así creerse todo lo que había pasado.

Porque había pasado. Había tenido sexo con Arthur… no, había hecho el amor con él.

Salió de su interior para caerse encima del cuerpo del mayor. Los dos se encontraban cansados pero satisfechos. Alfred sonrió, observando los ojos semi cerrados de su ¿Amante?

Arthur suspiró profundamente mientras se acurrucaba cerca del oji-azul. El cansancio lo vencía, sin embargo, se sentía feliz. En verdad había sido…

—**Un hermoso sueño…**

—**¿Eh?** — cuestionó Alfred sin entender las palabras de Arthur.

—**Que este fue el mejor sueño que tuve hasta ahora… en los otros siempre me tomabas por simple deseo y lujuria… en este… en este sentí como si de verdad me quisieras…**

—**¿Qué… que quieres decir Iggy? **

—**Solo desearía… que fuera realidad… que no sea un sueño Alfred… lástima que no se pueda…**

Y antes de que Estados Unidos pudiera contestarle, este ya se había quedado profundamente dormido. Apretó los puños sintiendo sus ilusiones romperse. Arthur había creído todo ese tiempo que fue un sueño… solo un sueño…

Trató de calmarse respirando lentamente, no debía ver solo lo negativo. Además, Iggy mismo había dejado claro que quería hacer esto con él despierto, solo que se había sumergido tanto en los sueños que no aceptó que era verdad.

Bien. Entonces solo había una cosa que como héroe podía hacer: demostrarle que sí ocurrió, que no fue un sueño, y quizá en ese momento… pudiera decirle lo que se había dado cuenta hace poco… pero que su corazón siempre supo.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo al mayor abrigándole con su calor. Lo haría, pero mañana, ahora estaba cansado y tampoco quería despertarlo… solo debía esperar unas horas para ver qué sucedería… Y rogaba a Dios para que el inglés no hiciera un escándalo temprano…

Aun así, esta sería para siempre la mejor noche de su vida ¿No?

_**Continuará…**_

_**Notas de Luni: **_

Me tardé ¿Verdad? Un millón de disculpas por ello. No daré explicaciones, las personas que conozco saben mis razones y con eso me basta.

Ahora sí, no saben cómo quedó mi cabeza luego de esto. No me termina de convencer… creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero ahora no veo el cómo, jeje. Aun así, como verán, aún falta. El próximo capítulo será el final, y quizá meta un semi-lemon y lime para ver si me termina de complacer totalmente.

Cualquier queja, reclamo o lo que se les ocurra, lo acepto. Pero de forma educada y sin ofender ¿Eh? Jeje…

Por cualquier error, pido disculpas, mi cabeza no está para empezar a corregirlos, así que por eso me disculpo.

¡Nos vemos! Y para los que leen mis otros fics, no se preocupen… cuando menos se lo esperen aparecerán los nuevos capítulos. Tengan paciencia n.n

¡Byeeee! ¡Byeeee!


End file.
